


I Just Want You,  All of You.

by CagedNTorn



Series: A very Drarry Halloween [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I Love Labyrinth (1986), M/M, Romance, this is part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNTorn/pseuds/CagedNTorn
Summary: So last year... (That's wierd to say.  it's too soon. lol!)I posted a mild (for me)  Drarry story with themes from Labrynth, the 1986 version featuring David Bowie.   (RIP goblin king)I had mentioned doing a smutty continuation of it, just because... smut is my main thing.  lolSo here it is.  I promised smut, and there is that.  Definitely.    I wanted it to be a good story too though so.  It is very wordy and it starts off kinda slow though I wouldn't exactly call it a slow burn.It basically picks up right where the other fic ends.  Hermione is only mentioned at the beginning of this one, other than that, she isn't really in it.This just centers around the two men figuring things out.So Definitely read the other one first if you haven't.   You'll be hopelessly confused otherwise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A very Drarry Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089806
Kudos: 6





	I Just Want You,  All of You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm so sorry this took me a lot longer than first expected. The holidays aren't exactly a good time for me usually. Here it though finally!   
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Mrs_Agget did proofread this for me a couple times while I was working on it. I swear I'd never finish anything if it weren't for her encouragement.

The night had been a fantastic success. Hermione and Ron collected their sleeping son and his sister, who in spite of the bleary eyes and huge yawns insisted that she wasn't tired. Their dog Magnnus happily trotted along still in his costume. wagging his tail.

"And you're sure that the children can stay here?" Hermione asked Draco again. He nodded with a smile. 

"Certainly, we have plenty of room and the staff have all been given a generous bonus to accommodate them. Don't worry, mother and I will make sure to have them back at Grimmauld Place first thing in the morning. After they’ve had breakfast here that is, it'll be a nice treat for them." Draco assured her for the third or fourth time. 

"Don't worry Brain, I'll just help the nannies we hired get them all tucked into the guest room that's been prepared for them. We knew it'd be much too late to get them back to the house tonight. We planned for this, remember?" 

"Yes I know, alright Soldier. I'll just be going then. We'll see you Monday at the office then yeah?" Hermione asked with a knowing smile. Heather nodded. 

Harry did indeed help get the kids into the prepared dorm style guest room. After the last kid was tucked in and accounted for she went back to the ballroom to assess the area and make sure they hadn't missed anything important. 

"A smashing success for The War Orphans House I'd say." Draco murmured against her ear. Heather nodded and turned to face him then. 

"We raised over a million galleons for the charity. I can't hardly believe it! Draco really, we couldn't have done it without you and your mother. We're covered for the rest of this fiscal year and all of next as well. Anything we raise from this point will be put into the trust for the kids who have aged out of War Orphan House." 

"That's great Heather, truly. We were happy to help. Honestly, mother was thrilled beyond belief that you asked us to host it. We've had a difficult time fitting in with pleasant society after the war. For a moment there we weren't sure anyone would actually show up. Luckily though, allowing the press in and the publics' morbid curiosity won out and absolutely everyone showed." Draco grinned. 

"Why they came doesn't matter, point is they came and they all donated! What do you think of making this an annual event?" Heather asked. 

"I think I'd like that very much. One last dance, m'Lady?" Draco asked as the portrait of Sir David roused himself and began to sing softly as Draco drew Heather into his arms and led her into a waltz. 

"You never answered my question, you know. Earlier when I asked if you liked getting it in both forms." Draco murmured in a sultry voice. A pleasant shiver ran through Heather even as she felt herself blushing. 

"Why are you so curious about it?" Heather murmured as she swayed against him. 

"Because it really turns me on thinking about it. Best of both worlds yeah?" Draco’s voice teased along her ear. His lips followed it and she sighed contentedly. 

"Does it? I always thought you were gay. I mean, there were a lot of rumors you know." Heather asked softly. They stopped swaying as the song ended and Sir David had started to doze off in his frame again. 

"Technically I'm Pansexual. Gender really doesn't mean that much to me. It's who a person really is that I care about." Draco explained. 

"Oh?" Heather's eyes widened. 

"What do you mean exactly?" she asked. 

"Well like, If a person is funny, warm and compassionate, if they like children and are loyal. Those thing's matter more to me than what package they're wrapped up in." 

"That's so… mature Draco. I'm impressed." The blonde simply inclined his head, a grin playing across his lips. 

"What about you?" 

"What about me, what? Oh!" Heather laughed softly and shook her head at her slowness. 

"I'm bisexual. Well at least, I've only considered being with people who are clearly either male or female. I'd like to think that I would date someone who didn't fit into the standard binary, but I don't know anyone like that. So I'm not sure. Let's just say that I'm not opposed to the idea." Heather explained rambling only slightly. 

"You've always been remarkably open minded that way." Draco murmured stroking a hand along Heather's cheek. 

"If only our 14 year old selves could see us now." Draco murmured. Heather laughed. 

"Right?!" She snorted. 

"If anyone had told me that I'd have a female animagus secret identity, and that I'd be running a charity for orphans with you and Hermione, I'd have accused them of smoking gillyweed." She leaned against Draco laughing hysterically. He nodded and laughed heartily himself. 

"I was actually referring more to the fact that I desperately want to sleep with you." Draco said after they calmed down. 

"Do you?" Heather asked looking into Draco’s pewter eyes. Looking for a trace of malice or of the laughter at his expense but he found none. Heather smiled then flirtatiously. 

"Just like that then?" She asked, tilting her chin upwards and looking through her eyelashes at him. A coy expression gracing her face. 

"You wouldn't respect me in the morning." She murmured against his lips as his mouth descended onto hers. Draco teased his tongue along her lips, easing them open. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and teased along the roof then let it twist and dance with his in the heated kiss. They broke apart gasping for breath. 

"Potter, trust me when I say that it is an impossibility for me to respect you any less than I do right now." Draco assured her. 

"You'd say anything to get what you want at this point." Heather murmured slyly. 

"Well… I am a Slytherin, and that is a very Slytherin thing to do. However, that is actually not true in this instance." Draco stated pulling back to look at Heather better. 

"Oh, really? How's that?" she asked and Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face. 

"You're really going to make me say it aren't you?" He asked cursing softly under his breath. 

"Fine. Potter, I respect you because of who you are. Because in spite of all the crap you've been through, you remain positive. You didn't let the multitude of unfair, unjust b.s. that you've been through turn you bitter and resentful like others did who went through similar situations. Your outlook on life, how you see the world, that sets you apart you know? It's like you truly think that love will truly always conquer evil. That won't change if we sleep together somewhat impulsively." Heather had tilted her head listening intently. 

"Don't you believe that love is stronger than evil?" she asked. 

"I said all that and that's your take away?" The blonde laughed. 

"Yes, Harry. Heather. I do believe that love will always conquer evil. I just don't know if it's always worth the cost." Draco shrugged. 

"Of course it is." Heather shrugged unsure herself if that were actually true. 

"Is it?" Draco asked, giving voice to her thoughts. 

"Was winning the war really worth Fred, and Goyle, and Dumbledore, and Snape and Tonks and everyone else? Was it? Sometimes when I see George Weasley by himself about town I have to wonder if it was worth it. When I go to Grimmauld place and look after the kids, drying their tears, listening to their nightmares, I wonder if it was worth it. How many people would still be alive that died in the resistance, if we'd just given Tom Riddle what he wanted." Draco gave voice to thoughts he'd previously been too afraid to speak. 

"Sometimes I wonder that too." Heather said, heading towards a bench along the wall near-by. She sat down and slipped off her shoes. Draco sat down beside her. 

"Really? You do?" He asked astounded, running his hands through his hair. He focused his gaze back on Heather then. 

"I do. Like you said, seeing George by himself, looking so lost sometimes. Or watching my godson stare at his mother's picture and morph himself into her because he misses her. Or dozens of other instances. It crosses my mind, sure. I think we all wonder about that, or something similar from time to time." She sighed deeply. 

"What's the answer?" Draco asked softly. 

"I thought you were every bit as smart as the brain. Don't you know?" She asked softly. Draco shrugged looking lost for a moment. 

"I am, but not about this kind of thing. I've always been a bit unclear about the justifications of morality." He admitted. Heather nodded. 

"Yes. The answer is yes. It was worth it. It will always be worth it. Because people would still die needlessly. That's what evil does, it destroys all things good. It takes away hope and joy and laughter and love and everything else. Draco, if the minister had just conceded to Voldermort's wishes, then would more of our wizarding brethren be alive? Maybe so but we can't know that for sure. We do know what his plans were though. He wanted world domination. To rule over the muggles. Tell me do they deserve that? Does anyone? Is it better to sacrifice them than us?" Heather asked softly. 

"No. They don't. You're Right. If it hadn't been us, our friends, it would have been other's. Thanks Harry. Heather. I mean, I know that you're Heather right now, but it's Harry I'm talking to. It's Harry who knows these things. I'll get it right, I assure you, in public obviously." Heather nodded. 

"I know. You always have before. How long have you known that I'm Heather?" She asked him. 

"The first time I met Heather I knew it was you. I looked into those green eyes. I always tried to decide what the exact right shade of them was. Jade is too light, Viridian has too much blue in it, Emerald is a bit too dark. Shamrock colored with flecks of gold. Those are Harry Potter's eyes. The only person on earth who has eyes that color, that are that expressive." 

"I had no idea that you were so observant. When exactly did you notice what color my eyes were?" Heather asked. Draco shrugged. 

"I don't know. At school I'd suppose. We used to get into some pretty heated arguments. At one point or another when we were screaming into each other's faces. I noticed how absolutely gorgeous your eye's were. Course then I just hated you even more for it, for being so bloody perfect." Draco chuckled softly. 

"I'm really touched, Draco." Heather said stifling a yawn. 

"Yeah. Look, I really don't want this to just be a fling between us. The last thing I want to do is be careless with you. It's late and we're both exhausted. Why don't you stay with me tonight, and just sleep. Let me take you to dinner tomorrow and have a proper date." Draco suggested. Heather regarded him curiously. 

"That's really sweet. I didn't bring extra clothes or anything though." She smiled and stifled another yawn. 

"Pansy has left a ton of stuff here over the years. She calls it her summer wardrobe. something of hers ought to fit you, and I have stuff that should work if you need to be off as Harry in the am." Draco shrugged and got to his feet. 

"Thanks Draco." Heather smiled and let herself be pulled to her feet. She followed him upstairs to his room and let herself be undressed. The blonde gazed over her nude form hungrily but they were both too tired. Draco carefully shrunk the silver circlet and placed it inside Heather's purse. They showered together and it was sexy but didn't result in anything more than some heated kisses and a few interested twitches from Draco's impressive member. 

"I always wondered if you had a huge cock." Heather said as she slid into Draco's bed after slipping on a t-shirt he handed her. 

"Did you? Do tell." He grinned as he slipped between his sheets. 

"Yeah, I mean all the girls used to gossip about it. Plus, you do sit a broom quite well and I might have checked you out once or twice during quidditch." Heather said sheepishly. 

"I knew it! I just knew I caught you looking at me. Pansy said I just imagined it because I wanted it to be true." Draco laughed. Heather giggled softly and then drifted off to sleep. 

***

When she woke the next morning she had to think a couple minute's about where she was. She assessed the fit, lean body curled up against her back. Then ran a hand along the long pale arm wrapped around her waist. She twisted her head to see the angular lines of the sleeping face, the long white blonde hair strewn around the pillows with her own inky black and unruly mane. She smiled to herself as last night came back to her in waves. The long soul deep conversation, the sensual shower, then just sleeping together. Not sex, no. This was just sharing the same space for rest. It was somehow more intimate than simply having sex. 

"Morning." A gruff sleepy voice murmured in her ear. 

"Morning." She said. 

"You're still here." He said cuddling her closer. 

"I am." Heather agreed. 

"I was afraid I was dreaming." Draco mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Me too for a couple minutes." Heather assured him. 

Draco shifted away from her then and rolled over towards the edge of the bed. One part of him was very much awake and very happy to have been cuddled up with Heather's supple frame all night. 

"So ugh, do you want to shower first or do you want to go second?" He asked, pulling the covers into his lap. 

"We showered last night, I don't need another one." Heather sat up. 

"Oh right. Sure, well. You go ahead then. I'll find you something to wear. You're going off as Heather then? Oh there's extra toothbrushes under the sink." He mumbled. 

"Why are you being weird this morning? Do you… are you having second thoughts?" Heather asked, chewing on her lip. 

"What? No, of course not. It's just that, I have a, well you know. Think about it Potter, don't be dense. You're not ready so… you know. Give me a few minutes to take care of things yeah?" Draco rambled. 

"Oh!" Heather gasped as she realized exactly what Draco's problem was. 

"Well yeah, last night I wasn't ready because it was late and we were drinking. Today, well Draco love, today is a new day isn't it?" Heather grinned. Draco glanced back over his shoulder at her. 

"Are you serious?" Draco asked, the corners of his lips turning up. Heather nodded and pulled off the t-shirt she'd slept in. Draco turned towards her then and advanced on her. She squealed as he slunk across the bed on his hands and knees and claimed her mouth with his own. This kiss was heated and demanding. Draco pressed her into the mattress and caressed her arms, her legs, her stomach, anywhere he could reach. They both gasped for air as they broke apart. Heather moaned as Draco slipped a finger into her wet center. 

"Fuck you're so wet already." He breathed as he kissed his way down her body. 

"I want you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Heather murmured breathlessly. She moaned as Draco continued to work two of his fingers in and out of her until she was bucking against his fingers and begging for more. Draco caressed her hips tenderly and situated himself between her legs. Then maddeningly he paused, staring into her eye's. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly, still caressing her hips. 

"Yes Draco. I'm absolutely sure I want to do this. I want you to fuck me stupid. Right now or I swear I'll hex you with a bat boogy jinx Ginny taught me." Heather threatened. 

"Can we not talk about your ex girlfriend when we're about to shag?" Draco shuddered. Heather finally focused on the sizable member that was headed towards her. She gasped softly and Draco paused in his movements. 

"It's a bit much isn't it? Reconsidering are you?" mercurial eyes flashed into Shamrock colored ones. 

"No, not at all. Heather can handle it, but Harry can't. I'm not ready for something that size in my arse." He stated. Draco laughed. Heather blushed. 

"Harry, Heather. It's fine, you can just bugger me until we work you up to it." The blonde suggested with a wolfish grin. He leaned forward and captured Heather's lips with his own and as the kiss really heated up, Draco slid himself home causing Heather's nails to dig into his shoulders. Heather moaned as she felt herself being practically split open and filled completely. Draco held her in his arms and waited for the tension to leave her body. He was caressing her arms and sides lightly while his lips meandered all across her neck, cheek and lips. 

"Ok, move a little. just slowly yeah?" She breathed softly shifting her hips slightly. Draco nodded and began to slowly pull himself out of her nearly to the tip before slowly pushing his way back inside. All the while he kissed her lightly and caressed her anywhere he could reach. Never in all her days previously had she imagined that Draco Malfoy would be such an attentive lover. She wasn't sure what she'd pictured when she'd thought about it late at night, but it hadn't been this gentle, attentive, caring man buried inside her. She moaned and began rocking her hips to meet his thrusts and as her lips sought his, he began to thrust harder into her. 

"Fuck Draco, you feel amazing inside me." Heather murmured as she wrapped her arms around him and hitched her legs tighter around his waist. Their tongues danced together then and Malfoy tweaked her nipples and fondled her breasts, she moaned louder as he bent his head down to catch one between his teeth. She felt the heat pooling in her belly and the tension pistoning her hips to meet his every thrust. She didn't have a chance to warn him even as her nails dug into his back and her body clamped down on his. 

"Draco!" She screamed deeply as the familiar gush of wetness rushed out of her, soaking the sheets beneath her bum. 

"Fuck, Harry. Heather." Draco gasped as he thrust erratically into her and lost himself. His seed filling her up with it's warmth. They lay tangled up in each other for several minutes catching their breath. 

"Wow." Was all Heather could manage. The blonde collapsed on top of her nodded his agreement as his softening member slipped out of her, causing a shiver of pleasure to run through her. Eventually Draco roused himself to a sitting position and then to standing. Heather followed suit. 

“I’ll have that shower now.” She grinned as she let herself be pulled in for a kiss. Draco smiled against her lips and led her into his bath where they cleaned up and dressed themselves for the day. They went down to the dining room where the kids were all being seated around the long formal table. 

“Draco! Heather!” Exuberant cries greeted them as a couple of the youngest kids ran over and hugged their legs tightly. Heather helped them back to their chairs while Draco received his morning post owl at the head of the table. A couple of the oldest kids regarded the two with knowing expressions. Draco was cool and collected and went about his morning breakfast as usual helping the kids seated near him as would if they were at the house. Heather took her lead from him and tried to be as cool as he was about it. She helped the youngest two through the floo and bid the children goodbye. Draco walked her out to the gate of Grimmauld place. 

“Aunt Andy is going to be taking the night shift since it’s Saturday. So I thought maybe you would want to grab dinner?” He asked resting his hand on her hip and pulling her against him. She nodded her agreement and stretched up on her toes to kiss him. He pulled back with a smile.   
“I’ll be done at the office around five. I have a bunch of paperwork that I promised Hermione that I’d catch up on this weekend. Pick me up at my house in Godric's Hollow at six?” Heather suggested softly. 

“Sounds good love. I’ll see you then.” Draco nodded and headed back inside. Heather couldn’t keep the goofy grin off her face all day. 

Harry shuffled nervously from foot to foot as he stood staring his own face in the mirror. He was irrationally worried that Draco only wanted Heather and not his male half. Harry knew it got to be confusing but he couldn’t deny that both Heather and Harry were a true part of who he was. He had suspected the blonde aristocrat was up to the task but it still worried Harry. So much so that he had practically chewed his lip bloody by the time Draco knocked on his door. He threw open the door and the blonde stepped in looking like a wet dream in tight black fitted denims and a dove gray button down tucked in, a matching silk tie and a black vest. His loafers were both comfortable and classy looking. 

“You look amazing!” Harry breathed. Draco grinned and returned the once over, taking in Harry’s long hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. He’d taken Hermione’s advice and grown it out, even had a beautician work on it with specialized charms and products. The result was that his wild locks actually were arranged more artfully around his face and the rest was restrained and hung in a manageable fashion down his back. He’d put on a green silk shirt, and navy blue denims and had a sweater vest in a navy blue and green pattern on. He actually had put on dressier shoes since Hermione had insisted that sneakers weren't appropriate for a date. 

“You look nervous.” Draco observed. “You're sexy as hell, what’s got you all worked up? Bad day at the office?” The blonde asked. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. 

“Yeah, no I just… couldn’t stop thinking about tonight and I somehow managed to convince myself that you were only interested in Heather sexually and not me.” Draco regarded him with a concerned expression for a few moments then pulled Harry against him and kissed him senseless. Their tongues danced together and by the end of the kiss Harry felt a very clear bulge in the other man's trousers. 

“That, take care of that or do I need to prove to you here and now how much I want you? All of you, in either form, in every way possible. I want you Harry. I want you because of who you are. I know that Heather is meant to be a secret identity, that the ministry allows you to live as to establish a deep and realistic cover. So if Draco and Heather are dating, then Harry and Draco can only be friends in public. So if I seem distant tonight, it’s only because I’m protecting your cover story.” The blonde explained running his hands over Harry’s hips and giving his tush a playful squeeze. 

“You are an amazing kisser.” Harry grinned leaning into Draco’s embrace and letting himself be comforted.   
“I’m sorry for overthinking things. You would never lead me on like that. I know you wouldn’t. It’s just that, well I tend to disappear into my head a lot and sometimes I get myself all worked up over nothing. It’s a terrible coping mechanism, or at least that’s what Theo says. I’m working on it.” Harry shrugged. 

“You don’t need to apologise Harry. I understand. I’m glad you're working on it. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help, and don’t ever feel negatively for asking for clarification. This is a bit of a confusing situation we find ourselves in. It’s better to talk about it openly than to let misunderstandings fester.” Draco stated as he pulled open Harry’s front door. The dark haired man was surprised to see a muggle automobile parked on the street in front of his house. It was a black porsche. Draco held the door open for him and he slid into the seat of the sleek car. 

“When did you learn to drive?” Harry asked as he ran a hand over the luxurious leather of the car.   
“A year after the war. I studied muggle history and culture while I was on house arrest and probation. I got my license 6 months after I completed both. I like driving almost as much as flying. This car is so fast, it nearly flies anyway.” Draco said. Harry smiled. 

“It could fly you know. Arthur Weasely has the inside line on that.” Draco glanced at the laughing dark haired man sitting beside him. 

“Oh?” He asked curiously. 

“Yeah, don’t you remember the flying car Ron and I crashed into the whomping willow? What year was that? Year 3 or was it year 4? I’m not sure but it was a Blue Ford Anglia that Arthur had enchanted. It drove off into the forbidden forest and we never saw it again. I’m sure he’d love to help you with this one.” Harry reminisced. 

“Oh I do vaugely recall that now. Ron got a howler that we were laughing about ofr weeks afterwards.” Draco laughed and it was easy between them. They reminisce a bit more on the way to the restaurant. Draco kissed him in the car before they headed inside to have dinner as friends. Harry sighed but knew he had to keep things straight for the public. His secret identity as Heather couldn’t be compromised. Dinner was lovely, they talked about everything, how various classmates were doing now and that sort of thing. Harry slid back into the car and Draco turned to him. 

“So where would you like to go now? Back to my place or your house in Godric's Hollow or would you like to go to a bar and get a drink first? You’re choice. We can do whatever you want, whatever you’re ready for.” Harry was silent considering the options. 

“Let’s just go back to my place and have a drink there? See what happens. I do still want you, it’s a bit different though, as myself. I desperately want to see you on your knees underneath me. I want to kiss every inch of that gorgeous creamy skin of yours, I want to make you scream my name repeatedly.” Draco shifted in the driver's seat as he gunned the engine and ripped off in the direction of Harry’s neighborhood. 

“That all sounds like a plan to me.” He grinned adjusting himself nonchalantly as he drove. It took about 10 minutes. Harry unlocked the door and they headed into the small cozy living room. Harry fixed them each a drink. Draco took a whisky sour and Harry had one neat. They couldn’t stop touching each other as they talked softly about more intimate things, first experiences, discovering preferences and that sort of thing. When the drinks were finished and had worked to take the nerves away, the two headed upstairs. Once inside Harry’s bedroom Draco took in the french provincial style furniture, the white and mint everything, the decadent small chandelier hanging in front of the small three way mirror beside a large walk-in closet. The dressing table is loaded with haircare products of both male and female varieties. 

“It’s very… um… I haven’t brought anyone other than Hermione in here.” Harry said blushing. 

“It’s gorgeous. Very stylish Potter, I love it.” Draco reassured him. 

“You don’t… don’t think it’s too feminine?” Harry asked softly. Draco grinned. 

“I think it is stylish and cozy and relaxing. I don’t see what feminine or masculine has to do with a stylish comfortable space in which to rest. Men are allowed to want to look nice too you know. My room isn’t exactly the height of masculinity either.” Draco laughed. Harry nodded and smiled softly. 

“Now then.” Draco murmured as he stepped into Harry's personal space. He tipped his head down and brushed his lips across the brunettes while his fingers began unbuttoning the buttons of Harry’s green silk shirt after he’d stripped off the sweater vest. Harry warmed to the kiss relaxing into the embrace and allowed himself to be undressed. Once he stood there wearing nothing but a smile he turned catching the appreciate gaze of his lover. Harry advanced on him then, undoing the buttons and tie and tossing them to the floor along with everything else. Draco was pushed back onto the white satin sheets on his queen size bed and he just took in the sight of the blonde, open, ungaurded, flushed with desire as his massive cock stood proudly begging for attention. Harry climbed onto the bed and kissed his way down the lithe body beneathe him. Draco moaned and thrust his hips upwards trying to get more friction between them where he needed it. Harry reached down and took Draco’s cock inot his hand straoking him softly. 

“You’re so handsome.” Harry murmured softly. “I love you like this. Seeing you so open and unguarded. I never thought that I would ever get to see you like this.” 

“Handsome isn’t usually the word most people use to describe me you know.” Draco murmured with a groan as he enjoyed the teasing feather light strokes Harry was giving him. 

“Yeah, I guess not. You are handsome though, very. I can see why people apply the words gorgeous, beautiful and all those other feminine descriptors to you, but seeing you like this. Having this part of you in my hands, at my mercy, you are completely and utterly male and the word I am left with is handsome.” Harry said as he bent low over Draco giving him one last kiss before moving low and taking the tip of the blonde into his mouth. A deep groan left the man as Harry worked his mouth around the massive member. He wrapped a hand around the base and worked him from both ends. His other fingers probed around the man's entrance. Once he had worked three fingers into the blonde and Draco was riding him with relative ease Harry pulled away and sat up looking down at the passionate man in his bed. He smiled. Draco rolled over without being told and presented his rump to Harry. Harry growled and spread the plump cheeks caressing them as he situated himself between the long legs. The two joined together then and it was like coming home. 

“Fuck Harry.” Draco moaned beneath him, his face was buried in the sheets and he wiggled his hips. “Don’t be gentle, I’ll never last.” Harry nodded and didn’t need to be urged any further. He pulled out and slammed himself back inside repeatedly. Draco came undone beneath him, Harry loved watching the muscles in his back ripple as he moved beneath him. Harry caressed every inch of the man that he could reach while keeping the punishing pace. When he delft Draco tense up and his hole began to spasm he knew what was happening without being told. 

“Draco fuck, fuck.” Harry groaned as he filled the blonde with his seed. He flopped onto his back beside the blonde, both panting and trying to catch their breath. 

“Wow Harry. You can do that to me any time you like. Just say the word.” Draco panted after a few minutes with a bit of his usual snark. Harry laughed. He waved his hand cleaning them up wandlessly and wordlessly. Draco pulled the covers up over them and snuggled against Harry’s side. Both were satisfied and completely sated. They drifted to sleep then and Harry was left wondering what he’d been so worried about. He and Draco fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Harry fell into a deep restful slumber with a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed the top of the blonde head resting against his chest and heard the contented sigh from the already fast asleep slytherin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time and for reading my fic. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
